1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication networks, and more particularly to dynamic power adjustment in telecommunications network power management.
2. Background Description
Generally, a telecommunications network links together distributed communications equipment such as telephones, facsimile machines, modems, and the like which all may be located on a customer's premises. In a typical telecommunications network such as a telephone network or plain old telephone service (POTS), a central network communicates with each customer's premises through an access point. The access point normally supplies power to any connected communications equipment at the particular customer's premises. The level of power supplied is typically set for the maximum rated load for the access point, i.e., the largest number of telecommunications devices, e.g., telephones, that are to be allowed to be in simultaneous use. Customer premises include, for example, an office, business location, or residential home.
Further, a typical telephone uses much more power off-hook than on-hook. So, an access point providing power to a multiextension home rated to provide power for simultaneous use by 4 phones may brown out when 5 are off-hook simultaneously and so forth. However, when only a single phone is off-hook, that same access point is providing much more power than is necessary, all of which is wasted.
Thus, there is a need for a telecommunications system wherein power provided to connected customer equipment is managed dynamically to minimize wasted power.